Bardock's Revenge
by Bardockfused
Summary: This fic is an Alternate Universe fic in which Bardock survives the initial destruction of Planet Vegeta. This will obviously have a great impact on the universe of DBZ. This will be novel length. Chapter 2 of the Sons of Bardock saga is now up.
1. Prologue

**Saga 1: The Sons of Bardock Saga**

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Hi guys, I'm a new writer here and after having read many interesting fics I decided to give it a shot of my own. This fic is an Alternate Universe fic in which Bardock survives the initial destruction of Planet Vegeta. This first chapter will be short but I hope it will function as a prologue and a set-up for what I hope will be an enjoyable fic. I have a lot of plans and ideas I'm looking forward to working out, if continued this will easily reach novel length. I am very much looking forward to hearing your opinions and suggestions, so read and review!

 **Planet Vegeta,**

 _Please clear the landing deck… Pod coming in in 4,3,2…_

"Who's pod is that coming in? We weren't expecting anyone!" A small, hunched-over being with green scaly skin exclaimed as he pointed his clawed finger at a beeping screen in front of him. One of his colleages, wearing the same type of armour along with a combat helmet, quickly replied to him. "That's Bardock!"

Moments later, a round-shaped spacecraft crashed into one of the cushions designed to minimize the impact of the spacecraft's landing. The door of the pod suddenly swung open and the muscular frame of a warrior slowly emerged from the blood-smeared white leather interior. The two aliens quickly darted towards the pod to find the warrior Saiyan Bardock leaning with his back against his pod, panting heavilly as he did. Bardock had clearly been in quite the fight, his black armour all torn up to reveal dangerous amounts of blood and nasty looking wounds all over his bare skin. Dark red dried blood had streamed from the edge of his hairline down, giving an even more terrifying quality to his already terrifying scar-littered face. A deep red bandana was tied around his forehead.

"Bardock! Hey! Are you alright?" The taller of the two asked cautiously. The Saiyan pondered for a moment, as he matter of fact, he was far from alright… But some strange things had happened tot he warrior in recent days… Not only had he lost all of his crew after they had been lured into an ambush at the hands of Frieza's elites, he had also been struck in the neck by one of the Kanassian's who's planet he had conquered. This strike had given him the gift of foresight, a gift he rather hadn't received. Visions had plagued him and if there was any truth to them, then his homeworld and his people were in great danger. "Yeah, please! I need to go… Move!" Bardock replied as he righted himself and pushed the two guards out of the way. "You need to get yourself straight to recovery! Oh, and hey! You missed your son. He just left."

Bardock turned around suddenly, a puzzled look on his face. "Huh? Just now!?"

The guard grinned at him. "Yeah… He just left! I just wish I would have known sooner of your arrival. I could have delayed his departure. Darn shame! You only missed him by a few seconds…" Bardock gulped at what he was hearing… He had just seen a vision of his son being shot of into space a few moments before. That meant one thing! A very disturbing truth… All of the visions he had seen must have been true! That meant the days of Planet Vegeta were numbered!

"Come on now! You're badly injured, allow us to get you healed up." One of the guards suggested as he motioned the Saiyan warrior in with a gesture of his hand. But Bardock let out a cry of shock as he stumbled backwards. He then swivelled on his feet before running off into the compound. "I'd be happy to accompany you sir! Oh my gosh!" The guard let out in terror as he saw the interior of Bardock's pod and realized just how hurt the Saiyan must have been, the white leather was completely soaked in red blood…

Bardock sped through the hallways of the compound. He was crouched over, struggling to keep his balance or to even stay conscious. _That monster… He's going to blow up the planet! I won't allow that to happen!_ He turned a corner and cried out in shock as he clumsily fell down a flight of stairs before helplessly landing face-first on the cold floor. _I've got to warn the others!_ _I've got to stop him some how! I… I…_ Bardock thought as everything started to blur. He then slowly blacked out…

" _This ends now, Frieza!" Bardock shouted, he was surrounded by what seemed the dark of space as well as dozens of low-ranking soldiers, all of which seemed to be too afraid to engage their target, judging from their terrified expressions. In front of him, in some sort of floating chair, was a short, white skinned creature that had a face that could be described as demonic and black, pointy horns protruding from the thick brow of his skull. The tyrant remained in his chair, but starting laughing maniacally as he thrust his index finger straight up. "You silly monkey! It is you who will die!" the short creature said as a small orb of intensely bright orange energy appeared on top of the index finger. Bardock gritted his teeth as he loaded up a blast of blue ki in his right hand. He shouted out as he hurtled the blast at his target, but the tyrant just kept laughing maniacally as the orb on his finger suddenly expanded greatly in size. The orb was then launched forward at the flick of a finger and absorbed the blue blast of Bardock effortlessly. Bardock was the next object to be hit by the orb, the energy immediately eating away at him… His armour was quickly burned off and he spread his arms and legs out as the energy started to envelop him._

Bardock gasped for a breath as he suddenly woke up with a jolt. It had been one of the visions that he had been experiencing lately, he realized as much. He pushed himself up from the cold floor, having no idea how long he had been out. He finally got to his feet but grunted as he almost fell over. He had to use the nearest wall as a support in order to stay upright. As his vision blurred once again, it was suddenly clear to him what he had to do. There was no way he would be able to stand up to Frieza, not in his battered current form at least. A tear welled up in his eye as he realized he could not save the Saiyan race. It was all over. But, at least he himself still had a chance and he was going to take it. With newfound determination, he turned around and paced back down the hallway he had came through before passing out. After continuing for a few moments he strode outside again. The two guards were surprised to see him and rushed over. "Bardock! What's wrong? Couldn't find recovery?" The shorter one enquired. But there was no traditional response as Bardock suddenly grabbed him firmly by his collar before pulling him towards his face. "My son! Where was he sent?" The Saiyan demanded strongly. The guard trembled in fear before swallowing hard. "S-Some planet called Earth, sir!" He brought out nervously. "And my other son? Raditz?" Bardock asked as he dropped the guard down from his grip. "He's been sent out a couple of days ago with Gorz and his crew! Conquering planet Heros by order of Frieza." Bardock grunted. Gorz was a true low-class warrior, not at all able to take a planet with strong inhabitants like Heros.

"How many days ago did they leave?" Bardock once again demanded, the shaken guard backing up instinctively at the sound of the Saiyan's deep voice. "S-six days! They should have been back by now…" Bardock growled as he started to pace down towards his spacepod, the two guards quickly jumping out of his way. "Where are you going? You're in no shape to be travelling Bardock!" One of the guards tried to warn the Saiyan as he cautiously followed him.

But Bardock had already dropped into his pod and strapped himself in with the seatbelts. He rested his head backwards and looked the two guards staring at him in the face straight into the eyes. "Don't bother trying to stop me… I'm going out there to get my sons! I know you two probably won't believe me… But Planet Vegeta's days are numbered! Don't say I didn't warn you!" With that, the door of the pod slid shut. The two guards backed away just in time to avoid being blown away by the pod's violent take off. "Man… I sure hope he was just talking nonsense just now!" The shorter guard said before shrugging his shoulders and casually walking off with his comrade.

A few minutes later, Bardock gasped as a shockwave made his spacepod rattle, bright light from behind lit up space in front of him… He knew that his vision had come true, the planet Vegeta had been reduced to rubble by Frieza. He had been powerless to stop it, but at least he was still alive. He had made up his mind, he was going to get his revenge one day… He didn't quite know how yet. But he knew he would do everything within his power. The anger he was now feeling was one that would never go away, it burned intensely inside of him. He was going to get his sons and start preparing to overthrow that filthy lizard Frieza! It was only a three day flight to Heros, the planet where his son Raditz was supposed to be. Bardock knew all too well that his son might already be dead, with Gorz' crew not yet having returned from the mission in time… But if there was even the slightest chance that Raditz was still alive he was going to explore into it… He realized full well that his sons were perhaps the only Saiyans left alive now besides him. He hadn't really cared about his sons before today, but he was now determined to save them, the fate of the entire Saiyan race depended on it. Then, Bardock slowly allowed his eyes to close, falling quickly into a deep, deep sleep.

I hope this quick prologue has sparked your curiosity!

I will add a powerlevel chart at the end of each chapter. (Please feel free to correct me if you feel my readings are incorrect! I will try to explain how I came up with them in response)

Bardock: 9,500

Frieza: 540,000


	2. Trouble on Heros

**Saga 1: Sons of Bardock Saga**

Wow, thanks for reading and reviewing thus far guys! I'm honored you guys like it. In this chapter the plot will thicken! I will reply to the reviews and questions at the end of the chapter.

 **Chapter 2: Trouble on Heros**

Planet Heros,

A scream echoed throughout what seemed to be a war-ravaged street. Buildings made out of metal and concrete were blown to bits, wreckages of flying crafts and different vehicles were scattered about. In this horrid scene, one figure stood tall. It was a young boy, brandishing the armour of the World Planet Trade Organization. He had an innocent, handsome face and long black manes of hair fell over the shoulder plating of his armour. Around his waist, a thick bushy tail was bound. A bright purple beam from the tip of his finger ended the scream of the wounded being before him swiftly. The boy wondered what was so dangerous about these weaklings… Why had he been warned so intensely by that fool Gorz? He had wiped out the entire block in seconds, the foolish few who had stood up to him had been quickly dispatched. He turned slowly when the device over his eye beeped suddenly. "Who's this?" He wondered out loud as a group of what seemed to be four warriors approached him from the sky at high speed. The four then dispersed out of their flying formation and landed in front of the boy in a perfect row of four.

The people of Heros were a tall species, their skin was pink like that of a pig and they had awkward builds, with their shoulders twice as wide as their hips. The four of them were all wearing the same type of robes that were yellow in color. The boy smirked… He might still get to have some fun yet today. He pressed a red, square button on the device over his eye and it quickly came up with four readings. _Interesting, they all have powerlevels above 300… I'll need to be careful…_

"Who are you? Are you the one responsible for all of this, you punk?!" One of the warriors said as he balled his fist. The boy laughed softly as he graciously dropped into his fighting stance. "My name is Raditz. I'm a Saiyan warrior and I'm here to take over your puny little planet!" He roared as his aura sparked up in a fiery purple around him. This time, the warrior was the one to start laughing. He pointed at Raditz and his comrades joined in the laughter. "You? You're just a little-" The Herosian warrior was never able to finish his sentence however as the knee of the young Saiyan suddenly bashed into his skull with a sickening crunch. He flew on helplessly for several dozens of yards before crashing into the half-torn wall of one of the remaining buildings, taking what remained of the structure down with him in a cloud of dust. The boy then smirked as he finished his opponent off with a well-placed blast of energy, the explosion briefly shaking the entire block. "Why you!" One of the other warriors exclaimed and he kicked the now exposed Saiyan in the small of his back viciously. Raditz growled in pain but remained his footing and spun around on his feet, a charged purple blast already in his right hand. He released it right into the Herosian's face from point-blank range. The explosion was followed by a thick cloud of smoke that hid Raditz from the sight of the two remaining warriors, the one who had been hit fell down onto his back with a loud thud. Trails of smoke were curling up from his charred face as he faded out.

"Where the hell did he go!? Watch out, he's fast!" The two remaining warriors pressed their backs against each other, both of them franctically looking for Raditz. But the smoke was still too thick to see through… Suddenly, the Saiyan appeared right beside the pair. They turned to face them in shock but both were caught in the gut by a powerful uppercut and hurtled backwards simultaneously. Raditz laughed as they quickly got back up and charged at him together. The young Saiyan leapt backwards to avoid the first kick and then ducked out of the way of the punch thrown by his second opponent. They had been wild with their attacks, had left themselves wide open. _Hmmph, amateurs…_ Raditz then countered his attackers, elbowing the first in the neck and hooking the second in the ribs.Both of them collapsed next to him, clutching the spots were they had been hit. He laughed loudly as he stood over them and aimed his hands down at them. "Say goodbye! Double Sunday!" He announced as two great beams of purple crackling energy shot from the palms of his hands. The massive explosions rocked the area violently once more… When the smoke cleared, Raditz was standing amidst a large crater where the damaged street had been only moments before. He had decided he had scouted out the planet well enough… There seemed to be nothing but weaklings on this planet. Even the warriors had turned out to be only a small challenge for the young Saiyan. It was time to report back to Gorz. The Saiyan then leapt into the air, before flying off with great speed. The trail of his purple aura could easily be distinguished behind him as he dissapeared on the horizon.

He arrived back at the encampment a couple of minutes later but was shocked to see what he found once he got there. Instead of finding his senior Saiyans around a campfire enjoying a meal like he had expected, he found nothing there but death… He landed and quickly rushed over to the fat sillhouette of Gorz, his commander. He knelt down and stared at his fellow Saiyan in awe. He had seen much death and had even dealt out much of it, but this was his first time seeing a dead Saiyan. He looked around him, the other crewmembers were also dead, their mangled bodies piled on top of each other in a pool of their own blood. How could this have happened!? Surely, no Herosian was powerful enough to kill the entire crew, he had just killed four of the weaklings single-handedly and he was the weakest member of the crew! Then suddenly, he spotted the one responsible. It was indeed an Herosian… But this one was different from the ones he had seen before. He was wearing black robes and a hood to cover the upper part of his face. Something about this character sent a chill down Raditz' spine. "Did you do this!?" Raditz growled in rage before dropping into his stance. The Herosian smirked as he lowered his hood. "Yes I did! Those foolish comrades of yours never saw me coming, they were all elated and bragging about how they had destroyed an entire city of innocents. Get of this planet while you can, kid. You are way out of your league if you think you can compete with me!" Raditz, his Saiyan pride strong as always, refused to believe the warrior at first. Surely, he had simply tricked his crew somehow! He growled as he pressed the button on his scouter once more. The calculations were taking longer than expected, worryingly long. The number that popped up on the screen shocked Raditz to his core. _3500!? He wasn't kidding! I really am out of my league here!_

The Herosian grinned broadly after witnessing Raditz' response."My name is Riaku. I am only one of the many Elite guards on this planet, foolish boy! I feel almost insulted that a party so weak would have been sent here to conquer us! Either one of my fellow guards could have annihilated them all. Now I am going to give you a choice! You fight me, you die! But come with me as a prisoner and you will live, for now at least. Our king seems quite interested in you." Raditz was now in conflict with himself. He had been taught to fight to the death in any case. But he realized he had no real chance against his current opponent, This guy had made short work of Gorz and the others, all much more powerful than him. _Maybe I need to listen to this guy for now… I might be able to escape later on…_ Raditz then grinned as he raised his hands up into the air to signal his surrender. "Have it your way then! I give up." Raditz said as he extended his arms forward, the Herosian carefully approaching him. Riaku then bound Raditz' hands together at the wrists with some strong looking steel cuffs. The young Saiyan grunted as he applied some pressure, but the cuffs were too strong to break out of. He then hung his head… He had been beaten like some amateur. But he gritted his teeth, deciding then and there for himself that he would endure and eventually escape. Riaku then grabbed him by neck and hoisted him up into the air before blasting off with great speed, his aura leaving a trail behind as he accelerated.

Two days later…

Bardock's pod was only a few minutes away from arriving on Heros. Bardock had mostly slept whilst inside his pod on the trip and his tough Saiyan body had mostly healed from the injuries he had sustained. He was not yet at a hundred percent but he was feeling way better than he had felt just days ago. He frowned as the red planet of Heros came into his view. A sharp pain in his head caused him to grunt as he faded into black once more. It was one of those darned visions again…

 _A young boy sat grimacing against a steel wall, his hands and feet chained. He had long hair and a face much like that of Bardock himself. The Saiyan immediately recognized the boy as his eldest son, Raditz. Raditz was looking worse for wear, bruises and cuts all over his face indicated that he been either beaten or tortured pretty badly. The boy then looked up as the door of his cell slid open, revealing two Herosians in the doorway. The two of them were grinning in anticipation as they rubbed their fists theatrically… "Do your worst! You will never break me!" Raditz snarled as he pulled on the chains, budging them slightly but being unable to break them. The two Herosians laughed loudly as they entered the cell. "So you say! But we'll try our best…" One of them said as he suddenly struck the young Saiyan in the chin without warning, blood from Raditz' mouth sprayed all over the wall as his head was snapped back._

Bardock's eyes widened. Those bastards had his son! And they were torturing and treating him as if he were some dog… Bardock glanced over to the control panel of his pod. _Three minutes out… Those fools are going to wish they were never born!_ Bardock then reached down into a compartiment in his pod and took out a green scouter before placing it over his eye.His ship then started to shake violently as it started entering into the atmosphere of Heros.

 _End of Chapter._

I hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it! Looking forward to hearing from you.

 **Q &A: **

**WiseDrako:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will look into your story.

 **The ultimate savior:** Thanks for the review! I will check your story out. On Frieza's powerlevel, noted and fixed.

 **AvatarHiccup:** Thanks! I want to keep updating at a swift pace and will work towards accomplishing that goal.

 **Powerlevels:**

 **Bardock: 9500**

 **Frieza: 530,000**

 **Raditz: 600**

 **Gorz and the other Saiyans in the crew were all stronger than Raditz, but weaker than the Herosian warrior Riaku. That puts them in between 600 and 3500.**


	3. Bardock arrives

**Saga 1: Sons of Bardock Saga**

Sorry guys I have been busy these past few weeks! But as promised, here is the new update. I will pinky promise to update a lot quicker next time. Just need to find the time, that's all. Thanks for reading and I will reply to your reviews at the end of this chapter once more.

 **Chapter 3: Bardock arrives**

The young Saiyan Raditz hung his head in shame as he was led in front of the Herosian King, his hands still bound in the unusually strong cuffs and his feet chained together. Hundreds of Herosians had amassed in the arena-like structure Raditz was being led into. They were hurtling insults at him, screaming and making gestures considered to be less than unfriendly. The youngster grunted as he was hit square in the face by a piece of rotten fruit that splattered upon impact. He shot an angry look into the crowd before one of the guards accompanying him bashed him in the back of his skull with his elbow.

"You kneel for the King!" He demanded as he pushed the shaken Raditz down to his knees. Suddenly, the entire arena fell silent as an old and tall Herosian appeared on the plateau in front of Raditz. He was dressed in eloborate robes, a dark purple in colour. On his head sat a shiny golden crown that went well with the royal swagger he had about him. Besides him were two Herosians donning the black robes instead of the yellow garments every other Herosian was wearing. Raditz immediately recognized them as Elites. Even if he were to break his cuffs he would still be killed easily if he tried to escape by those two. He gulped as the King looked him directly into his eyes. "So! This is the alien invader? What a pathetic creature." He said and his subjects roared in laughter. The King then raised up his hand, demanding silence.

"What shall we do with this scourge, I wonder?" He asked the crowd as he turned from side to side, his hand still raised up into the air. The crowd immediately began chanting their favoured verdict: "Execute! Execute! Execute!"

The King smirked… "It seems we have an unanimous decision here. Most unexpected!" Raditz growled in anger as he struggled to get out of his chains, but to no avail. "Enjoy your night, scum. It will be your last one!" The crowd then exploded into a deafening applause as Raditz was once again dragged away. The Saiyan cursed in himself, there seemed to be no way out… All he could do now, was hope for nothing short of a miracle.

Later that day…

The Saiyan pod had crashed into Heros with its typical velocity, throwing up a large dome of explosive energy as it usually did. Moments later, the Saiyan known as Bardock emerged from the crater. His armour was still looking a little worse for wear, but his wounds had been healed for the most part. He was not yet at a hundred percent, but he considered himself fighting fit. His healing ability was amongst the best of all Saiyans, he was now stronger than ever. He pressed his scouter as he tried to find his son's reading but raised his eyebrows in surprise as his scouter beeped, signalling multiple powerlevels coming in at high speed. _Six powerlevels… Pretty low. Probably some locals that spotted my crash._ Bardock smirked as he dropped into his stance. The strongest one of the group was at about 300… He would make short work of this welcoming party.

The Herosians dropped down in front of him moments later. They had angered expressions on their faces and they looked like they were ready for a fight. Bardock chuckled briefly. "You boys seem upset or something! I haven't even introduced myself yet…" The Herosians growled as the Saiyan spoke. "Allow me. My name is Bardock-" He began, but he was suddenly cut off. "Shut up, you piece of filth!"

Bardock spun out of the way of the incoming beam with ease and braced himself as his six opponents dashed in ferociously. The first few punches and kicks landed against his cross block and bounced off helplessly. Bardock suddenly lifted his block and grabbed the closest assailaint by the back of his head before butting him into the ground, the impact producing a truly sickening crunch. The next Herosian was charging in uttering a high pitched scream but the Saiyan was ready for him and easily sidestepped before viciously kicking him in his exposed back. A smirk fell on his face as he saw the Herosian crumble to his knees before him. _How dissapointing, these weaklings can't even stand up to a single blow! I will end this quickly._

The four members of the party still on their feet stood motionless and suddenly hesitant to attack. Bardock cracked his neck to the right before turning towards them, his expression revealing his utter confidence. "What is it? You boys suddenly afraid of me? That's what you get for underestimating your opponent!" He taunted as he let his aura spark up violently, the flash of blue blinding his opponents momentarily. The display of power was more than enough for the already shaken Herosians to turn and bail, their auras leaving white trails as they sped off. Bardock chuckled, he was a ruthless warrior. There would be no escape for these fools.

He suddenly zipped himself over in front of them, his aura still shining bright around him. They halted in shock before being met by four blasts of searing blue energy. They were eradicated in four simultaneous explosions, black puffs of smoke hung were they had been moments before.

He landed next to one of the Herosians he had dispatched earlier and knelt down before pulling him up by his collar. This one was unconscious, but alive. The downed opponent struggled to open his eyes as Bardock shook him awake. "Now, be a smart boy and cooperate. I am looking for my son. He's a Saiyan like me! Do you have any idea?" He inquired, tightening his grip as he pulled his face closer. "Sure… You are one of the bastards that killed my son! We lost many at the hands of your kin. But I will die happily. Your son is still alive… But he won't be for long! They will execute him in roughly three hours. You came at the right time fool. Right in time to see him die!" He then started to laugh weakly but was cut off as Bardock slapped him in the face. "Where are you keeping him, scum?!"

"Don't worry. You'll never make it in time. He's at the King's palace, awaiting execution. Your only problem is, it's halfway around the world!" Now it was Bardock's turn to laugh. "Don't underestimate the speed of a Saiyan!" He exclaimed before hurtling the Herosian off into the air. The alien was spinning helplessly before a blue blast incinerated him into ashes, the explosion briefly lighting up the sky.

Bardock glanced around him but there was only barren wasteland as far as his eyes could see. It would be hard to figure out what direction he should go in… Then suddenly, as if on cue, his scouter beeped. _Some more hopeless fools. I might be able to bash some information out of them…_ Bardock chuckled as he spotted only one speck in the air this time, but the reading was a lot more powerful than the entire previous group had been. "2857, huh? Seems like the cavalry has arrived." Bardock said to himself. The Saiyan warrior truly had improved in leaps since last year when his power hadn't been that far away from the approaching Herosian. He had faced many great fighters, most with powers far above his own. But with his crew and with his skill in battle, he had always come out on top and became stronger and stronger as he healed after each conflict he came out of alive.

The incoming fighter touched down in front of him seconds later, his black robe swaying back and forth by the wind. "Well, well. It seems your kind has still not yet learned! I will bring you to justice!" The Elite said as he dropped into his stance. Bardock grinned as he dropped into his in response. "Bring it on, you might be stronger than these other weaklings, but you still can't hold a candle against a warrior of my calibre!" He shouted as he waited patiently for the Elite to attack him. Bardock already knew he was the superior fighter here but he always liked for his opponent to lead off so that he could gauge him fully. Giving an opponent an early advantage made it more enjoyable to utterly destroy their confidence moments later as well.

The tension built up and up until it reached a boiling point. The Herosian could no longer restrain himself and he dashed in. Bardock stood steady in his place, unfazed by his opponent's speed. As the Elite lashed out with a quick jab, Bardock simply leaned his head out of the way and hopped backwards a little to avoid the next strike, a right roundhouse kick. The Herosian now found himself completely of balance and powerless to avoid Bardock's uppercut that dug deep into his gut and doubled him over. The Saiyan warrior then followed up on his attack by battering the doubled over alien in his neck with a mean elbow strike. A small cloud of dust was thrown up as he skidded face-first over the rocky surface for a few metres before coming to a sudden stop.

Bardock was amused to see that he was getting back up… He was tougher than expected. "Still haven't got enough? Most guys I know would have stayed down after that." He taunted. The Herosian growled in anger as he dropped back into his stance. "Well, I'm not just most guys! My name is Phyak and I'm an Elite!" He shouted as his aura flared up in a bright red. He then charged at Bardock with all the speed he could muster, his take-off leaving small craters in the rocks below.

The two fighters clashed in mid-air. Bardock blocked the first right hook that came in with his forearm but was taken by surprise as Phyak landed a knee into his gut. He growled in pain as he stumbled back from the blow and ducked down just in time to avoid the Herosian's high-kick that had been aimed for his face. He was now under his opponents leg in a crouched position and roared as he used the strenght in his legs to launch himself upwards, his aura once again lighting up around him brightly. He bashed his head into Phyak's with such velocity that the Herosian flipped end-over-end before crash landing on his back in a cloud of smoke with a loud thud. Bardock then touched down graciously in front of Phyak, who was now struggling to get back up.

He was standing a little bent over and was panting heavily, a stream of blood ran down from his forehead to his chin. That one counter attack from Bardock had done quite some damage. "Now, if you tell me where the King's palace is, I might let you live…" He began, but Phyak immediately sprang back into a defensive posture. "Don't insult me! We Elites fight to the death." He said. Bardock smirked. "I was afraid you would say that… if one of us dies after this, what is the hurt in telling me? It's an all-or-nothing situation either way."

Phyak hissed. "Fine! I'll tell you. But that's because there's no way you'll make it out of this alive. The Palace is in the east, but it takes me at least a day to get there at full speed flight. This is a big planet, you know." He spoke and Bardock burst out in laughter shortly after. "You fool! Now you die!" He announced as he loaded up a blue blast in his right hand.

Phyak threw up a block, but it was no match for the intensity of the blast that was now coming his way. It detonated with thunderous noise, the flash blinding and the explosion rocking the environment for miles in all directions. As the smoke cleared, it was revealed that the blast had left nothing of the Herosian Elite but a pile of ash. Bardock smirked. _Off east it is then… I sure hope I can make it in time!_

 **End of Chapter**

Thanks for reading through that! And sorry for the little cliffhanger. Note: Bardock hasn't had a full Zenkai yet because he isn't yet fully recovered from the damage he had taken earlier. He has recovered to about 85% of his maximum.

 **Q &A:**

 **Gohan Potter** : Here it is! Next one will come within the next week, so stay tuned!

 **Guest (1):** Thanks for the review, I won't spoil the plot!

 **Guest (2):** Same ^^^^

 **Rimera:** Thanks so much! Gine was on Planet Vegeta, but Bardock hasn't really cared about her, Traditional Saiyan society have more of a relationship for the sake of children than out of love in my opinion.


End file.
